User talk:Cutecoolgirl2000
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have VictoriousRPclub Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Hey, it's Car. Since I had the name change, I lost my colored comments. May I have them back? VROOM VROOM -Car 01:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you lie to me? You said you wouldn't unban him. CCG CMON!!!! SERIOUSLY? HE DESERVES TO BE GONE! UGH! -Ari CCg You did the Right thing C: I am Proud of You for Un Banning Z :) --Nikki C: 22:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: You know...you don't always have to listen to what they think. But whatever...like I said...I don't care. Look, CCG...my internet crashed...so if I'm not there...Ari can easily trick people into thinking that I should be banned. I knew 100% this would happen. And honestly...I don't really care anymore. See ya. ~Z! 12:03 BatRadeTandré Do you ship Woody/Jessie? I do . xD 12:04 Z! Uhhh...I thought you weren't talking to me? And yes I do. 12:04 BatRadeTandré No, I mean we were talking earlier about it, so...yeah. 12:04 Z! OH Yeah I do ship it. 12:05 BatRadeTandré Yay! Finally. Seems like Buzz/Jessie shippers took over. 12:05 Z! Buzz/Jessie is just weird. Jessie is like...10 times taller than him xD 12:06 BatRadeTandré xD IKR? 12:06 Z! And Jessies head compared to Buzz's? Oi. 12:06 BatRadeTandré XDDD 12:07 Z! What's the horses name again? I love him :3 12:07 BatRadeTandré Bullseye. :) 12:07 Z! He's awesome. Reminds me of my dog. 12:08 BatRadeTandré Okay Z, can I ask you something? I promise I won't scream. I just wanna talk real quick. 12:09 Z! Yes? 12:09 BatRadeTandré Okay. Why do you and I fight? Because honestly, if we can have a conversation like this, about something we both like, why can't we do this every time? 12:10 Z! I don't know. I guess you and I just don't seem to see eye to eye on certain things... And it caues a rift. 12:10 BatRadeTandré And that's okay. Nobody ever agrees on everything. So, what I'm saying is...can we push this past us? 12:11 Z! Ok. 12:12 BatRadeTandré I'm sorry for everything I said that was hateful. You're not a bad person. I'm sorry for what I did to hurt you. 12:12 Z! Ok...I forgive you. I'm sorry for causing drama 12:13 BatRadeTandré Thanks. Look, just so long as you don't cause it in the future, or at least try your best not to, I think we can work this out. 12:13 Z! Ok BRB 12:13 BatRadeTandré Kk So... How are things gonna be worked out? 12:17 BatRadeTandré Well...one way, I think, is to not take what we say so seriously and blow it out of proportion, and that goes for both of us. 12:17 Z! Ok. Good idea. I'll try my best to watch what I say. 12:17 BatRadeTandré I'd like to be respected by you, and I'll respect you in turn. And likewise. If you say something that rubs me the wrong way, I just won't reply to avoid an argument. And likewise with you. How does that sound? I think it'd help a lot. 12:20 Z! I think it will I'm short-tempered..so sometimes...it's hard to control what I say. So I'll try my best. 12:20 BatRadeTandré I'll try my best too. Friends? *holds out hand* 12:22 Z! *shakes hand* Friends. :) 12:22 BatRadeTandré :) Consider yourself unbanned. 12:23 Z! Thank you :) 12:23 BatRadeTandré Np. I'll just explain to CCG our conversation tomorrow. She'll understand, and everyone will be happy. 12:24 Z! yay 12:25 BatRadeTandré ;) We made up and promised things...well, you read it. So that's why I unbanned him. :) -Ari